I live for you
by Avari-at-heart
Summary: Bella and Edward made love for the first time after her birthday party. But a few days later he leaves takes off from new moon . With no connections to the CUllens how will she survive the pregnancy? Regular Birth. EXB.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY!!! **_Bella and Edward made love for the first time after her birthday party. It was perfect, but then a few days later. He leaves. And with no connections to the Cullen's- how will Bella survive having a child? _

_Especially since it's Edwards._

**Takes off from New Moon, Jacob helps Bella move away, while he stays in La Push with his pack. She get's a house up in a small secluded town and awaits her child. So right now she is 5 months pregnant.**

**Oh, um, I do not own Twilight. Though I wish I did. But I also wish that Edward Cullen loves me and was real…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ONE.**

**I sighed as I shuffled through the mail, mumbling under my breath, **_bill, bill, bill, BULL, magazine, stupid offer…LETTER!!!  
_** It was from Jacob, I jumped up and down and ran to the kitchen table to open it.**

_Dear Bells,_

_I miss you so much, but I know you had to do this. Doesn't mean I'm happy though, but if you need something you come straight to me! I'll make sure your kid knows that also. Charlie say's he misses you, and that he'll send you a letter with something in it…_

_Renee is freaking out, when I told her you had run away she cried hysterical, she still hasn't given up hope yet. And she has everyone looking for you. The pack will always protect you, I hope you know that. As for the leeches, no sign. And yes mother, I'm being safe._

_Well I miss you so much. And I love you with all my heart. I have patrol so I'll write more…Love you,_

_Jacob Black._

**I smiled as I read the letter, I couldn't see him now, possibly never again. But letters were okay. I hoped,**

**I was just so alone in this big empty house. I had more than enough money and I was working at a pre-school cleaning up and taking care of the kids. It was elite so I was very well paid. **

**But it wasn't as if I blamed my baby for this, nor did I blame Edward. It was my need, and decision, and I happened to screw it up. **

**When he left, it killed me. And when I found out I was pregnant, it broke me. Then one day I woke up and saw the sun, immediately I though**

' **I have something to live for. I have this kid.'**

**And it was then that I knew that I needed to go away, and live for my baby. **

**I needed to change a few things though. Which included changing my full name, and my home. It was strange when I first came to this small town and people began to call me,**

**Miranda, Mira, or Mir for short. It was weird. The pack had picked it out, and living alone has me crying every night. And I'm so scared of doing this alone, **

" **Miranda! " called one of my neighbors, Scarlett. She had become my best friend and came with me everywhere. She knew the truth of my pregnancy, yet she didn't know of the vampire's. She only knew that he had moved away, had not told me where, and I could not contact him about the baby, and that I ran away. **

" **Come one, you have your appointment today and you won't ever get to see your kid, or hear his heartbeat or WHATEVER LETS JUST GO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! Jesus Christ, kid, get a move on." She smiled slowly at me and laughed shaking her head as she pulled me out of the door. **

**Scarlett wasn't able to have kids, so she would live for mine. Just like I did. In a way, this kid of mine was more loved than anyone I'd ever known. Jake loved it, Dad loved it, the pack loved it, Scarlett, and I'm pretty sure if the Cullen's knew- they would love it too.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------////--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Peoples this is my authors note. WOAH! Yeah, that sounded weird, I know, and random. Okay so this chapter was like a fill in, but next chapter we see someone we never thought we would ever see… Hmmmm, soooo are you going to review or what?? You'd better!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people. Jeez! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! But I do wish I did.**

**-------------------------------------------------------///--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen P.O.V**

**I stared at the sheet of my next patient. **_Miranda Black-Cullen_**. I couldn't breath right, it was erratic. I calmed myself down to come up with a rational explanation for this. **

**Miranda- it wasn't Bella's name. Black-Cullen, was coincidental. **

" **Carlisle- Nothings coincidence." Said my "daughter", Alice. She swept into the office sitting in the chair opposite. **

" **It's his Carlisle, it's Edward's. I've looked it over and over, and so have you and I KNOW that it's possible and you cant-" I cut her off.**

" **It IS possible. I know it is Alice. But I just don't know what to tell Edward-" speak of the devil!  
" Tell me what?" Edward took a seat next to Alice, his face looking very worse than it usually did. **

**My son had been in a deep depression ever since he left her, Bella, his love. Each day he mourns the loss of her. Each day he wanders. Each day-**

"**I know what I do each day Carlisle, but what do you not know how to tell me!" he snapped impatiently. **

**I snuck a look at Alice and her gaze was far away watching a vision that she was blocking from Edward. Then she turned at me, and spoke slowly**

" **Bella is here. She is pregnant-" Edward cut her off, letting a sob take him, and banged his head against. His face was utter agony… and it was worse than when Jane…**

" **Let me finish, Edward." Said Alice putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.**

" **Why? So you can rip my heart out once more?" he murmured yet- he stayed to listen to her. That was my son- a gentleman. **

" **Bella is here. She is pregnant. 5 months. She goes my the name of **_**Miranda Black-Cullen.**_** Its yours. The baby is yours." She said loudly and slowly. Making the point come across. **

**We waited several minutes- his face was like stone, even more than it already was, I watched as in his head he went over every detail till he got it right.**

" **Where is she? Where is she? ALICE WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS SHE!" he began slowly then hurried up and began to shout. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

" **Excuse me? Doctor?-" the soft sweet voice, we all hadn't hear in over 5 months, the sweet voice that sounded so soft like. **

" **Miranda, stop being so sweet! Ugh I know being pregnant can make you act like that but seriously why cant I ever see the sweet side? " said another female voice, it had more…spunk. **

**We heard a smack and then an "ow!". And Edward smiled and mouthed " my Bella." **

" **Excuse me- Holy SH*T!" cried Bella pulling a hand over her mouth and staring at us. **

**Holy SH*T indeed Bella, indeed…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. If you want more chapters, only one way to do that. REVIEW!! So go ahead and do it. Now. Thanks,**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own this awesome story line, so take that Stephanie Meyer!  
-----------------------------------------------------------///-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

**No. Please, god don't let him be here. Make this be a dream. Please, he doesn't want me. Why do you make this so hard? **

" **Bella." He sighed my name, I looked away and looked to Scarlett glaring holes at the Cullen's present in the office. **

" **Edward. Alice. Carlisle." I nodded my hello's. **

" **Bella," they said softly**

" **It's Miranda. Carlisle I need to know if your okay taking care of me. I mean if your not- I could just get another doctor-" he cut me off**

" **I'd be glad to. Especially since this is somewhat- a relation of mine , " he smiled at me. **

" **You know? " I gasped, my heart rate picking up, I hadn't wanted him to know. How far will I have to run now. Maybe I would go to Florida…**

" **No Bella. That's not right. This is Edward's child. I know it is. I've seen it. You cant take that away from him. " said Alice glaring at me firmly.**

" **Bella, I need you to know that I'm here for you. For my baby, " began Edward**

" **It's the kid. We don't call it baby, we call it the kid." Snapped Scarlett. **

" **Bel-Miranda. Let's get you into the room so we can begin, yes?" said Carlisle smoothly. **

**Edward stood behing, I could nearly feel the indecision in him. **

" **Are you coming? Kid's half yours anyway." I said softly looking over my back, yet not meeting his eyes. **

**He jumped up and literally ran to keep up with us. Though I knew that he was much faster than us, exception Carlisle. **

**( few minutes later )**

**I stared at Carlisle as he spread the gooey cold stuff over my bump. I leaned my head to watch the screen. **

_**Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump….**_

**My kid's heartbeat filled the room, and Edward seemed transfixed. I laughed mixed with tears as I saw my kid on the screen. **

" **Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" whispered Carlisle. **

" **Yes. Yes I would." I whispered, staring at the screen. Then I thought better of it. **

**I heard a gasp, **

" **Congrats Miranda. You have a baby boy, and whoa! What is that?" he began cheery then moved around on my stomach and laughed. **

" **Wait- Bel- Miranda. It seems you have two on the way, I think it's a boy. Another boy, two baby boys!" he spoke excitedly, **

**I snapped my eyes open and stared at the screen. Two forms were holding each other carefully. **

" **Oh. Oh dear. Well kid, you never told me you had a brother in there too!" I laughed, staring at the screen lovingly. **

" **I'm not sure about the sex of the second child, but I will assume it's a boy. I'm not accurate, so I would pick DEFINITELY a blue, and neutral colors for the other." Said Carlisle, grinning exactly like a proud grandfather, **

**Suddenly the door flew open. **

" **WHERE IS BELLA!" shouted Emmet, then saw me lying on the table and froze when he saw the screen, **

" **EMMETT-" Rosalie cut off when she saw my twins on the screen, and if she could cry, she would. **

" **Children!" shrieked Esme, staring at the screen then she moved behind Edward. Scarlett was next to me and stood behind my head, **

" **Alice. " I snapped. And in came the tiny pixie who ratted out the secret. **

**But then Scarlett tapped my cheek and I looked towards the screen, and the two forms were head to head. A tear fell out of my eye, I swiped it away. **

" **Edward. These are your children. " I introduced, waving a hand from him to the screen. Then I placed a hand on my swollen stomach and whispered to my child- children. **

" **Kid, and Kid number two. This is your daddy." Carlisle had removed the gooey stuff and had stepped away. Edward slowly moved towards me, his eyes focused on the bump in my stomach. **

**He reached out a shaking hand, **

" **Go on Edward." I encouraged, he slowly placed his cool hand on my stomach, and I felt a kick. Several more, **

"**What's that!?" he gasped throwing his hand back, I giggled, though the kicks were hard they didn't hurt. The kicks stopped as he moved his hand away. **

**I placed my hand down, and the kids inside of me moved slowly underneath me, till they were under my hand. I stroked the place softly, **

" **They were kicking Edward. They liked it when you put your hand on my stomach. " I laughed, he placed his hand over mine. Where I felt them, but they were still. **

" **It stopped, make them do it again." He murmured absently **

" **Okay kid's kick!" I said sarcastically, he laughed at my little joke. And rubbed my stomach, He slowly placed an ear to my stomach, and laughed a little. **

" **Okay. Miranda. Come on, we've GOT to go! I want to go pick out baby clothes!!! I have ANOTHER nephew or neice in that huge thing and I want to shop for it! Plus you need more maternity clothes." Said Scarlet. **

" **Mind if we all tag along?" asked Alice for the whole family, I shrugged coming back to reality and pulled away from Edward. Scarlet said yes (of course ). **

" **You guys go shopping, Bella needs to rest. I'm taking her to her house. Thank you for the address Scarlet." Said Edward, I looked up shocked at him. **

**He whispered in my ear, **

" **We need to talk." **

**I shuddered as I felt the memories of the day he left me over come me. **

" **Don't worry I'll take care of you." He whispered, taking my hand, and leading me to his car. **

**I strapped myself in and smiled at Scarlet and told her to call me. Edward drove and I dreaded having to hear the rejection again. And I thought**

_My sons, I have nothing left to give. But this chance to live, with this man in your life. _


End file.
